Herz brennt
by HappyHicks
Summary: Songfic zum Lied "Herz brennt" von den Toten Hosen. Sasuke und Sakura denken... aneinander. Ohne es zu wissen. Oder doch?


Es ist mitten in der Nacht und ich schlafe nicht,

weil ich dir tausend Gedanken schick, und ich dich immer mehr vermiss.

Sakura lag matt auf ihrem Bett und dachte nach. Wiedereinmal. Natürlich. Er war eine reine Droge. Sie zerbrach an ihm. Nach außen hin tat sie so, als hätte sie alles überwunden, aber der Schmerz saß tief. Sakura blickte aus dem Fenster. Der Abendstern leuchtete hell. Sie fragte sich, ob er wohl grade auch irgendwo war und zum Himmel blickte, sich fragte, was wäre, wenn...

Du liegst neben mir, ich kann dich nicht spüren

und ich kann sie nicht ignorieren, die Angst dich zu verlieren.

Sasukes Pritsche war hart, doch er nahm es nicht wahr. Er war es gewohnt, allein zu sein, das störte ihn nicht. Nein. Doch immer wenn er seine Augen zutat, sah er Kirschblüten, die im WInd schwangen, grüne, fröhliche Augen, ein liebevolles Lächeln. Und wieder, dieses stechende Gefühl irgendwo zwischen Brust und Bauch. Was, wenn sie inzwischen einen anderen liebte? Er sah zum Himmel, zum Abendstern. Was wäre, wenn...

Zu glauben, dass es dir gut geht, und dass du nicht an mich denkst,

tut mir weh, es ist ein mieses Gefühl, das mich so quält.

Sakura legte sich auf die Seite, um das anklagende Sternenlicht nicht mehr sehen zu müssen. Er trainierte bestimmt hart, arbeitete an sich. Sie lächelte in ihr Kissen, begleitet von unaufhaltsamen Tränen und einigen Schluchzern, doch sie versuchte, sich zusammenzureißen. 'Hör auf, Sakura. Du bist eine absolute Heulsuse. Sei stark.' Sobald ihre Tränen getrocknet waren, flossen sie wieder.

Denkst du nie zurück an unsere Anfangszeit,

wo es gut war, nur verliebt zu sein

und zu hoffen, dass man dem Anderen reicht?

Natürlich, dachte Sasuke, als eine Wolke den Himmel bedeckte, anfangs war sie wirklich nervig. Sasuke-kun hier, Sasuke-kun da, bla bla bla. Ging es nicht für sie darum zu beweisen, dass sie seine größte Bewunderin war? Aber mit der Zeit war selbst ihm klargeworden, dass diese Gefühle nicht von normaler Schwärmerei waren. Und auch bei ihm waren alte Gefühle aufgeflammt, von denen er gedacht hatte, dass er sie tiefgenug in seiner Seele vergraben hatte, um sie nie wieder zu finden. Er verdrückte ein paar Tränen aus den Augenwinkeln.

Und wann kam dieser Tag, als da erste Zweifel waren,

ob unser Weg wirklich endlos ist?

'Wann' fragte sich Sakura, 'wann habe ich gemerkt, dass du anders bist, dass du etwas tun musst?' Die Antwort war so einfach wie töricht: Von Anfang an. Vom ersten Moment an, da sie ihn bemerkte, das erste mal, da sie in seine Augen blickte.

Was kann man tun, wenn das Herz brennt,

wenn die Flamme sich immer tiefer in die Seele frisst?

Was kann man tun, wenn das Herz brennt,

wenn außer Asche von der Liebe nicht viel übrig ist?

Was kann man tun?

"Was kann man tun?!". fragte sich Sasuke selbst. Er ballte die Hand zur Faust, so stark, das sich seine Fingernägel in die Haut drückten und wiedereinmal bleibende Narben hinterlassen würden, Narben in seiner Handfläche, Narben in seiner Seele, Narben in seinem Herz, oder dem, was davon noch übrig war... Vor langer Zeit hatte es für sie, nur für sie geschlagen, und wenn es noch da wäre, würde es das immer noch tun... "Rächer", flüsterte er, es war wie ein Schrei in die Nacht, so still und leise, ein Kanonenschuss in sich selbst, der Mord an seiner Rache.

Woher kommt der Hass, der uns verleitet

immer wieder anzugreifen, um jedes bisschen Nichts zu streiten?

Sei ehrlich zu dir selbst, Sakura... Er hat dich ganz einfach nie geliebt. Als er damals so tat, als kümmere ihn, was mit ihr sei, war das nur, um ihr wehzutun, er kümmerte sich nicht um das Versprechen, er hatte von anfang an vorgehabt, es zu brechen. Er liebte nur eins, und das war seine gottverdammte Rache, die Rache, die ihn verfolgte, die ihn hetzte, wie ein Hund eine Katze.

Mit messerscharfen Worten stechen wir auf uns ein,

zerschneiden unsere Liebe – wir sind hilflos dabei.

Verdammt, er erinnerte sich an die glücklichen Tage, an denen er vorgab, alles nervig zu finden, und er doch nichts lieber wollte, als von ihr an die Hand genommen zu werden, wieder in ihre Augen zu sehen, noch einmal das grün der Wiesen, das sich in ihnen spiegelte, zu erblicken, einen letzten Tag ohne Hassgefühle - und dann verletzte er sie doch, zerstörte doch alles, was war und gewesen war, rammte ein Messer in ihre Brust, sah das Blut hinunterrinnen und lachte schluchzend.

Was kann man tun, wenn das Herz brennt,

wenn die Flamme jede Hoffnung aus der Seele frisst?

Was kann man tun, wenn das Herz brennt,

wenn außer Asche von der Liebe nichts mehr übrig ist?

Man kann nichts tun...

Sie fasste eine Entscheidung, nicht einer dieser Entschlüsse, sich zu ändern, und es dann doch nicht zu tun, sondern einer derer, die man in die Tat umsetzten würde, selbst wenn man sterben müsste. Sie würde ihn in ihr töten, seinen Teil von ihr, den Teil ihrer Seele, in dem er sich eingenistet hatte. Sie zerriss den wertlosen, schmutzigen Papierfetzen, der nie wieder ihren Schlaf stören würde.

"Sasuke? I loved you... always."

"Sakura? I'll love you... always."

Marry me, someday...


End file.
